


Frozen Feelings

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night Jar, Dean watching Frozen, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean’s not too happy with your choice of movie for date night, but his reaction tells a different story.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 13





	Frozen Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Frozen 2 this weekend and obviously bawled like a baby, so it got me thinking how Dean would’ve reacted to seeing the movie. Thus, this fic was born. I hope y’all like it! Oh, and go see Frozen 2. It’s a masterpiece.
> 
> Written for Date Night Jar for @spnfluffbingo2019 and Movie Night for @spndeanbingo

“Oh come on, Y/N, anything but that!”

You waved the small slip of paper in his face before plopping down on the couch with a triumphant smile. “Date night jar rules, babe. I get to pick the movie, no vetoes.”

He groaned and slumped down next to you. “But, Frozen? Really?”

“Yes, really,” you confirmed, nodding your head. “The sequel’s out now and you still haven’t seen the original. No more excuses. We’re doing this.”

“Hey, I’ve seen pieces!”

You laughed. “Watching ‘Let it Go’ on Youtube and walking around quoting Elsa doesn’t count.”

Tucking your feet under you and picking up the remote, you smirked at the uneasy look on his face. Leaning into him, you grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “Don’t worry, De. You’re gonna love it.”

—

One hour and forty-three minutes later, you switched off the TV and turned to face your boyfriend, surprised to find tears rolling down his face. “Oh my gosh, Dean, are you okay?”

You sat up, alarmed, moving until you were on your knees, facing him. You’d only rarely seen Dean cry, mostly when he’d lost someone he loved, so to say you were worried was an understatement. “What happened?” you pressed, placing your hands on his. “What’s wrong?”

“It was…they were…” he paused, and you waited with bated breath for him to finish. “Elsa was her act of true love!”

You opened your mouth, but immediately closed again as confusion washed over you. “Wait, what?”

He looked at you, sniffling a little as he used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears. “I mean, when the Hans guy turned out to be a douche, I was shocked, obviously, but I figured it’d be Kristoff who’d save Anna. But, it wasn’t! She saved Elsa. That cured her frozen heart. It’s just…those two didn’t talk for years, you know, but they still loved each other so much, and then that damn music started playing…”

He started tearing up again, so you rushed to comfort him, climbing up onto his lap and pulling him into a hug. “Aw, baby, don’t cry! I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“No, no,” he muttered, shaking his head against the top of your hair. “It’s good. I just didn’t expect to feel it that much.”

You smiling, curling into him and tilting your head back so you could see his face. “Does that mean you’re happy we watched it?”

“Yeah.” Dean smiled. “I didn’t think it was gonna be that good. For a kid’s movie, it sure as hell packed a punch.”

“Never underestimate the power of Disney,” you laughed, reaching up to wipe the remaining wetness from his face. “Does this mean you’ll come with me to see the second one?”

He grinned, placing a kiss to your forehead. “Yeah, but I think you’d better bring some tissues with us this time. If it’s anything like this one, I think I’m gonna need ‘em.”

And, he did.


End file.
